Familiar Eyes
by court2010
Summary: Fem! Harry & Severus Snape romance. Does Severus love Fem! Harry for her? Or because she reminds him of her mother?


**A/N: I found this story on my external hard drive (April 2015). I believe I wrote this back in 2010-ish, and deleted it off of FanFiction, but saved it as a whole document before that. That's why it's in the weird all one chapter with mini chapters format. Enjoy!**

**...**

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JKR's amazing imagination.

A/N: In this story Harry Potter is a female, like in my first story "Protecting Potter." However, I did not keep the same female Harry name for this story, just to insure the separation between these stories, although some scenes may seem similar. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Laurette Potter slammed the bedroom door behind her and right in Uncle Vernon's face as well.

"You, girl, are the most ungrateful little twit!"

Laurette threw herself onto her bed as he continued to yell through the door.

"You're just like Petunia's cracked sister!"

Laurette felt a pang of resentment. That was it. Laurette would return to Hogwarts in a few weeks for her 6th year, but she couldn't wait. Laurette hastily began packing all her belongings in her trunk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vernon asked quizzically when Laurette shoved the bedroom door open, her trunk in one hand, Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Out of your house!" Laurette exclaimed as she pulled her trunk noisily down the stairs.

"If you leave you're not coming back!" Vernon hollered as he followed her down the stairs. Aunt Petunia and Dudley Dursley were now nearby, watching eagerly.

Laurette stopped before the front door, turned around and stared at her family members. Then she said, mockingly, "my pleasure," as she shut the front door behind her.

Laurette felt relief as she stood alone on the front steps of number four Private Drive. She breathed in the night air deeply, until she suddenly heard a pop. Someone had aparated nearby her.

Laurette spun her head to see who it was, and then she saw Albus Dumbledore, standing under a street lamp.

Chapter 2

"Professor?" Laurette said, surprised to see the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and swiftly walked over to Laurette. Dumbledore took notice of how much older she was looking, remembering she had recently turned sixteen. She looked a little taller since he'd seen her last, and Laurette's dark brown hair was longer since summer holiday began, messier, too. As Dumbledore approached he noticed a glimmer of amber in her tresses. He'd noticed that before, but it only during certain lighting.

"Did you I would just send you back here, with nobody watching out for you?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Laurette turned to face Mrs. Figg's house, seeing a face peek from behind the curtains. Laurette smiled.

Dumbledore put a hand on Laurette's shoulder and said, "now Tonks should be here any minute with our transportation.

"What is our—"

Before Laurette could finish, Tonks had rolled up in a small muggle car. Laurette wondered if everything would fit, but then she laughed to herself, she had finally returned to the magical world.

After the short drive from Surrey to London, Laurette found herself in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Laurette felt a small twinge of discomfort, being back here, without her beloved, Sirius.

Upon entering, "it's been pretty quiet 'round here this summer!" Tonks began, "just me and Remus here most the time!"

Laurette followed the two into the kitchen, until Laurette stopped. She saw Remus sitting at the table, with none other than, Professor Severus Snape.

Laurette had an immediate flashback of the dreaded Occlumency lessons last year.

Dumbledore took a seat next to Snape at the table, "Severus, I did not know you were going to drop in."

"I did not know, _Potter_ would be here either," Snape sneered.

Tonks sat down next to Remus, and Laurette took the last open seat at the table, across from Snape.

Dumbledore ignored Snape's disapproving tone, and continued, "Ah, yes, Laurette will be here for the remainder of the summer."

"Alone?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore paused in misperception.

Tonks added, "Remus and I are going out to the country in the morning. This evening when you asked me to drive to Surrey, I didn't think Laurette would be staying here, I thought you would probably floo her to The Burrow."

"These are much too dangerous of times for her to be in the little protection that The Burrow supplies," Snape added forlornly.

Remus said definitely, "Tonks and I will delay our holiday—"

Dumbledore kindly interrupted, "no, no, Remus, that won't be necessary! Severus? You don't have any plans for the next few weeks do you?"

Snape gave Dumbledore a discerning look and before Snape could mutter an excuse, Dumbledore answered for him, "very well, it's decided," turning to Remus and Tonks, "you two, enjoy your holiday, Severus will take care of matters here."

Laurette looked at Snape, as he scowled at her.

Chapter 3

Laurette looked from Snape to Dumbledore, and then back to Snape, who never eased up on his heated expression.

Laurette really didn't want to spend the remainder of the summer with Snape; she turned to Dumbledore, "Professor, I don't want to impose; I can go back to the Dursley's—"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Laurette, we both know that is not an option, and you are in no way an imposition, is she Severus?"

Snape only smirked.

Dumbledore again, ignored Snape's reaction.

"It's getting late," Tonks added, looking at Remus, "we still have some packing to do."

"Yes, dear, we do. Please excuse us," Remus replied getting up from the table.

After some short goodbyes, the pair embarked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Laurette was left with the two professors.

Dumbledore kindly looked at Laurette, "your belongings are in the third bedroom on the right, if you would like to go get settled."

Laurette agreeably left the kitchen, but before making it upstairs she heard Dumbledore begin a hushed conversation.

"Severus, is there any reason why you came here tonight?" Dumbledore asked in a quiet tone.

"The Dark Lord now has the dementors," Snape said gravely. "I'm certain it will be all over The Daily Prophet tomorrow, every death eater has escaped from Azkaban."

"I had a feeling this would happen," Dumbledore responded, sounding weary.

"That is why I stated earlier that The Burrow is not enough protection for _Potter_," Snape sneered her name.

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement "yes, you're absolutely right. There are too many on the hunt for her now."

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Severus, I'm sure you have some packing to do, since you'll be residing her for a few weeks."

"Yes, I must get my belongings," said Snape.

"And Severus," Dumbledore began, "do use this time with Laurette to try and learn more about each other. Don't be so quick to judge, she's more like Lily than you think, and if you give her the chance I think the two of you could become fond of each other."

Then Laurette rolled her eyes and she heard a _pop,_ she knew Snape had just apparated, therefore, she then went up the stairs into her temporary room, where she remained for the rest of the night.

Chapter 4

Laurette woke up the next morning, forgetting where she was, until last night's memories retraced her mind. Laurette knew Remus and Tonks would already be gone on their holiday. Laurette got dressed in her muggle clothes and quickly ran a brush through her hair before returning downstairs.

"_Please have Dumbledore still be here. I hope he hasn't returned to… to wherever he goes during the summer yet. Please don't let it just be Snape and I already… Not just me and Snape…"_

Laurette entered the kitchen, and to her disappointment Snape was sitting at the table, eating breakfast alone.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Laurette asked, not curtly, but not courteously either.

"He left after I returned last night," Snape said, his dark eyes peering at Laurette, making her slightly uncomfortable.

Laurette began to look around the kitchen, obviously scrounging for something to eat.

"Potter, this isn't a muggle home," Snape said abruptly, "Accio plate."

Laurette watched, surprised at this considerate gesture, as Snape then began conjuring a hot breakfast on the plate. Laurette sat down across from him at the table. Snape slid the plate across to her.

"Thanks, professor," Laurette said softly, somewhat shocked Snape was caring for her.

The two ate in silence, until Laurette began casually eyeing Snape's pumpkin juice.

"Potter, you just have to ask, Accio glass." Snape then used his wand to fill the glass with an orange-ish colored liquid.

Laurette reached over and grabbed the glass, "thanks," she murmured as she took large sips.

After the pair had finished eating they sat wordless. Laurette's green eyes stared into Snape's cold dark eyes, almost as though they were having a starring contest.

"What are we supposed to do?" Laurette questioned.

"I, have plenty of work to do. You must find some way to occupy yourself in this house for the rest of the summer, _without causing any difficulties."_Snape ridiculed.

Laurette looked at him offensively, before getting up and returning to her room.

Laurette skimmed through her school books for a few hours before becoming restless. She tossed her Defense against the Dark Arts book onto the floor, _it landed with a heavy thud_. She sat starring at the wall for a few moments, until her stomach reminded her of how much time really had gone by. Laurette then crept down to the kitchen, she noticed a counter full of food that Snape must have conjured for her.

"Could you have been any louder, Potter?" Someone sneered from behind her.

Laurette, instantly annoyed, "what? I barely made a sound!"

"Slamming books? I would beg to differ."

The two starred at each other intensely, _this was going to be a long couple of weeks._

"However, I'm not surprised," Snape began smartly, "your father was just the same. He was just as self-centered as you—."

"Stop!" Laurette now growing irritated, as she remembered Snape's memory of her father, which she viewed last year during Occlumency, "just stop!"

"Potter, I don't think I'm doing anything," Snape continued slyly.

"You…" Laurette momentarily at a loss for words, "you greasy git!"

"Your room now, Potter!" Snape hissed, his arm thrusting upward, pointing to the direction of the stairs.

"What? You can't tell me what to do? We're not in school right now!" Laurette looked at him furiously, how she detested him.

Snape's hand twitched as if he wanted to hit Laurette or seize her by the collar of her shirt, but he did not. Instead he spoke through gritted teeth, "no, but I am still you elder, and momentarily your guardian, and you are to follow my instructions, _now go to your room_."

At this point Laurette was fuming. Her blood was boiling; especially because they weren't at Hogwarts, therefore, she felt no need to give this insolent man any respect.

"Make me," she scoffed, her green eyes glaring.

Snape seized Laurette's arm, guided her backwards to a kitchen chair and then threw her down into it.

Snape towered over Laurette, his face close to hers, "Potter, don't think for a second that I want to be here with you. If Dumbledore hadn't of asked, I would have never agreed." Then Snape pulled back and asked icily, "why aren't you still at your relatives?"

"My uncle kicked me out," Laurette said annoyed.

"What do you mean he kicked you out?" Snape scowled.

"_He kicked me out of his house_," Laurette repeated, not knowing how else to explain.

"He didn't hit you did he?" Snape questioned.

"What?" Laurette shocked at the professor's sudden concern, flashed him a quizzical look and said, "no, he wouldn't go as far as to do that."

Then the exasperated tone in Snape's voice returned, "Don't bother me anymore, Potter," as he turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Chapter 5

The tension between Laurette and Snape didn't decrease over the next few days. Laurette did absolutely everything possible to avoid Snape, they hadn't even spoke since their last encounter. Laurette never ventured near the rooms Snape frequently occupied, and she even adjusted what time she ate her meals. Yet, she did notice that Snape still kept a constant supply of food for her in the kitchen, since she, being sixteen, could not conjure her own food, for it would be underage magic.

Laurette woke in the morning, and after waiting until when she knew Snape would be done with his breakfast she embarked downstairs. One of the benefits of waiting till Snape was done in the kitchen was that she didn't have to get dressed for the day, which was relaxing.

Laurette quietly walked downstairs in her the pajamas that Hermione had gotten her from a muggle store. Hermione supplied most of Laurette's muggle apparel. Her current pajama outfit consisted of a lacy camisole top and silky, short bottoms, both items being bold, Gryffindor red. Laurette especially liked this outfit during the warm summer nights, so she was glad to not have to cover up more.

Laurette finished eating and turned to run back upstairs, when she suddenly turned the corner and smacked into another person- Severus Snape.

"Potter," Snape said curtly as he looked down at her. Then his eyes shifted quickly as he glanced at Laurette with a pair of elevator eyes. "What are you wearing?"

"They're muggle pajamas, professor," Laurette said, trying to remain respectful.

"I see," Snape smirked as Laurette turned away and continued to her bedroom.

Snape carefully watched her stroll back; looking at her long chestnut colored hair that ran down her back, he couldn't help to think, "_Lily…"_

Hours later, Laurette decided to get dressed and explore the rooms of Grimmauld Place. She hadn't found anything of interest yet, but she knew eventually she would find something notable. Laurette opened her door and crept out, hoping to avoid Snape. Gladly, we he was nowhere in sight as Laurette continued up the old staircase, into a room she hadn't yet explored.

Laurette slowly turned a new doorknob, eagerness building, until it suddenly plummeted. This was just another dusty bedroom. She sighed and began to walk back out, when she suddenly realized this wasn't just a bedroom. She saw personal belongings on the bedside table. She stepped inside the room, curious of whose room it once was, and why some everyday objects were left out, as if someone was still occupying the room, although everything had a film of dust.

Laurette noticed a picture frame next to the bed. She went over to it and picked it up. As she looked down into the picture in the frame, she suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. This was Sirius's old bedroom. These were Sirius's belongings.

Laurette had forgotten all about the picture in the frame, Mrs. Weasley took it during the middle of her fifth year, not soon before it happened. Laurette looked at the image of her and Sirius. Sirius was embracing her in a hug and they both had wide smiles spread across their faces.

Laurette gripped the picture tight in her hands, and she slowly sunk to her knees. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she looked down at Sirius's moving, elated face. Tears slowly dripped from Laurette's eyes, as she became immersed with the image, too distracted by her own thoughts to notice anything in her surroundings.

"Potter?" Came a cool voice from the doorway.

Laurette looked up from where she was on the floor. Her tearful face looked up at Snape in utter shock.

"_I should have shut the door behind me…"_

Laurette, already emotionally distraught, wanted nothing to do with Snape at this moment. She instantly stood up, leaving the picture frame on the floor, and vigorously ran out of the room, thrusting past Snape in the door way.

Moments later, Snape heard a door slam, assuming Laurette had returned to her bedroom. Snape stood still in surprised and somewhat uncertain of what just quickly happened. Snape then walked over to the bed and picked up the picture frame. Once he glanced at the joyful faces in the frame, he instantly understood.

Chapter 6

Once Laurette was inside the safety, and privacy of her room she threw herself onto her bed. Her wet face down into her pillow, suffocating her heavy sobs. A knock was suddenly implemented at the door, and a cold voice said, "Potter?"

Laurette's heart stopped.

"Potter?" Snape began again, this time a little bit of a gentler voice. Snape seemed at a loss of words, yet he felt a sudden, surprising urge to try and help her. He put his hand on the door to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn. She had locked it. "Potter, could you please open this door?" Snape said with a hint of sensitivity.

"Just leave me _alone_, professor… _please_!"

Snape was tempted to magically unlock the door, yet he decided to respect her privacy, although in Occlumency she had no sense of what privacy meant with the pensive. Snape returned downstairs, yet his mind couldn't dismiss those most recent events, and he kept pondering at why the sudden want to comfort Laurette had spontaneously appeared.

Laurette remained in her room for the rest of the day, and Snape did not try and bother her, although he noticed she didn't even come downstairs for a meal, and after knowing Potter for many years, Snape knew she rarely missed meals. It was soon late in the night, Snape growing more concerned that Laurette never ventured downstairs.

Wanting to make sure she was alright, Snape ventured up the stairs to her room. He stood in front of the door momentarily, unsure of what to do. Snape was head of Slytherin house, yet it was not often he had to care for any of his house members, most Slytherins wanting nothing to do with anyone that would care for them.

Snape pressed his ear to the door, yet he heard nothing. Not wanting to wake Laurette up, he softly tapped on the door, "Potter?"

No response.

"Alohomora," Snape decided to magically unlock the door. He now quietly turned the knob, and entered. He was surprised at how neat the bedroom was; he assumed Laurette would be a slob like her father, but she seemed she had Lily's organizational skills.

Snape saw Laurette on the bed, the sheets tangled around her legs, and still in her muggle day clothes. Snape walked over to the edge of the bed. He looked down at the girl. This was the first time Snape really looked at her. As he eyed her physical features, he thought to himself that he hadn't allowed himself to really look at her before. Snape being too afraid of what he might see, or more like who he might see looking back, but now that her eyes were shut he felt more comfortable. He didn't have to look at her eyes on him, Lily's eyes on him.

As Snape's eyes moved down her body he remembered the sheets that were in array. Snape levitated the girl and flattened out the sheet, pulling it back, and before lowering her into the bed, Snape conjured her muggle clothes into her red muggle pajamas, then he slowly lowered her back onto the bed. Snape pulled the sheet up to her chin, and then covered her with an additional blanket, that he pulled from the closet.

Snape looked down at her more, finding it hard to believe he wasn't looking at Lily. She had so many similar features that he never allowed himself to notice before. Then, surprising himself, he passed a hand over the girl's tousled hair.

"Good night, Laurette," he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Laurette woke well rested, and very hungry. She stepped out of the bed, when she recalled what happened the night before. As she got up, she couldn't remember putting her pajamas on the night before, nor did she recognize the blanket that covered her during the cool summer night. Her head jerked to the locked door, but the lock was no longer in place. Someone had unlocked it. A rush of mixed emotions filled Laurette, confusion, irritation, and surprisingly, compassion. Snape had surprised her with his reaction once again.

Laurette quickly dressed in her muggle clothes, a slim red shirt and some fitted jeans. The jeans were pretty new, but they looked worn; Laurette couldn't understand why muggles bought new clothes that looked worn already.

She looked at the time, it was near the time Snape finished eating, but Laurette was too hungry to wait any longer. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, and saw that she wasn't alone.

Severus looked up he noticed the startlingly green eyes looking at him. Potter had grown into quite the young woman, Snape thought to himself, and then he instantly tried to push the thought out of his mind. Then he noticed Laurette was looking at him cautiously, waiting for him to say something, "Potter."

"Professor Snape," Laurette replied looking him in the eyes as she began making her large breakfast.

There was a pause before Snape, unsure of what to say, resorted to coldly responding, "are you alright? You seemed upset yesterday. "

"_Obviously,"_ Laurette thought to herself, but she responded awkwardly, "I'm fine, professor."

"I see, Potter, so you think it's alright to bottle your emotions up and then fall apart? You don't think the Dark Lord could take advantage of your lack of control over your emotions?" Snape sneered.

"I did not fall apart!" Laurette now growing angry.

"Clearly you were. If you fell asleep twisted into your sheets, still in your daytime apparel—"

Laurette cut Snape off, "so you did break into my room!" She exclaimed as she slammed her plate onto the kitchen table.

"Potter, I'm in charge of you for the rest of the holiday, I need to make sure you are alright at all times," Snape responded as he stood up.

"Well, I'm glad this summer holiday is almost over," Laurette grumbled under her voice and Snape stormed out of the kitchen, his robes billowing behind him.

Chapter 7

Laurette soon found herself packing her belongings, time to return to Hogwarts, although, Laurette did not Dumbledore's decided method of transportation for getting her to Kings Cross Station. Snape was to take her in the muggle car again, just the two of them. The two had grown used to each other over the past week, but hostility still arouse in situations. Laurette was still very much glad that the station was also in London, not too far of a drive from Grimmauld Place.

Laurette snapped the locks on her trunk, and then she heard her door open creak open.

"I'll take your trunk, Potter," Snape said casually as he levitated it into the air.

"Thank you, professor," Laurette mumbled as she grabbed Hedwig's cage and followed him downstairs.

The two loaded up the muggle car, and Snape drove away. Laurette watched the Grimmauld Place building slowly disappear in her side mirror. As quickly as they had left, they soon arrived at Kings Cross Station. Snape parked the car.

As Snape began to open his car door, Laurette surprised him, "professor?" She blurted.

Snape's hand quickly went away from the door handle and he turned to face her, "yes?"

"As much as our animosity got between us at times," Laurette's eyes looked into Snape's, then she turned them away and continued, "I still wish to thank you for everything."

Snape stunned thought, "_everyday she surprises me, every day I see Lily in her, every day I want her more, Lily I mean, or don't I?"_Snape then pushed the thoughts out of his head and responded, with a slightly kinder tone, "your welcome, Potter."

Snape helped Laurette get her trunk out of the car. Laurette flashed a small smile of gratitude and began walking away from Snape towards the platform. Snape stood and watched her leave; partly because he had to make sure she got there safely, but partly because he didn't want to stop looking at her yet.

"Laurette!" Hermione squealed as she hugged her closest friend, "Ron, come in here, too!" The three close friends entangled their arms around each other.

"Luna!" Laurette exclaimed, waving to motion for the girl to come closer. Laurette wrapped her arms around her neck. As close as Hermione was to Laurette, Laurette still felt a special bond with Luna. Luna knew what it felt like to be excluded and talked about; the two had that in common.

_Choooooooo!_

The four looked and saw the Hogwarts Express begin to rustle, they quickly went aboard to find a cabin, Laurette was thankful that it was a rather long ride to the castle; she was restless to begin telling her four good friends all about her holiday's events.

"_I'm home, finally…"_Laurette thought to herself as they neared the magical castle. As the four entered a horseless carriage Laurette and Luna shared a secret smile. They both recalled Laurette's reaction to the Thestrals last fall.

"Neville, c'mon!" Ron hollered at another one of their friends, "hop in."

"Thanks, guys," a grateful boy exclaimed as he boarded with his friends. "I hope you all had a good holiday and I hope this year is just as full as excitement as last year was!"

"As do I," Luna chimed in, but their conversation was shortly interrupted by their arrival at the school. The group exited the carriage, and walked into the school.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Luna separated from the four Gryffindors as they sat down at their house tables, as Dumbledore stood up to make his annual fall speech before the sorting of the first years.

"This is the first year in quite some time that we haven't had any new members in our staff, this year Professor Snape will be doubling, to teach Potions as well as Defense against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Ron exclaimed angrily, and Neville looked terrified, he thought one class from Snape was enough.

_Wham!_

The doors to the Great Hall had burst open. Laurette felt a cold feeling over her body, as all the happiness was suddenly gone. Laurette heard screaming, not sure if it was only her hearing it or not. Everything felt dark as Laurette reached for her want to cast a Patronus Charm, she turned towards the direction of the door and saw nothing but a mob of black cloaks. The Dementors were attacking Hogwarts.

Laurette pointed her wand, trying to think of her happiest memory, as she saw some other Patronuses swim around the room, but the Dementors were coming closer. Laurette could hear their breathless noises, and they sucked they air, along with every happy memory.

The screaming got louder, Laurette knew now it was screaming only she could hear. She pointed her wand at the dark floating cloaks near her, her hand shaking.

"_Too many, too suddenly…"_Was Laurette last thought as she then felt herself losing consciousness and falling into a pair of strong arms.

Chapter 8

"Severus, take her to your office," Dumbledore called out as he conjured a Patronus, clearing the way to the door. Snape ran towards the exit, holding the unconscious Laurette close to him, they ran into the dungeons. A few Dementors followed them, but Snape casted a Patronus to keep them away. Snape slammed his office door shut, and instantly put a protective charm on it, so that no Dementors could open the door.

He stood in his office, panting, trying to catch his breath, Laurette still in his arms. He looked down at the girl at smiled. _"I wish you were your mother."_Severus conjured a couch, he laid Laurette on it. Kneeling beside her, he gently ran one of his long, white fingers through her hair, it was soft he thought.

Snape abruptly realized what he was doing. He jerked his hand away, stood up, straightened his robes, and began to look for some chocolate for Laurette. Snape then heard rustling behind him. Laurette was beginning to stir. He went back over to the couch and sat on the arm rest, waiting for her to open those emerald green eyes.

Suddenly, Snape saw Lily's familiar eyes looking back at him. Laurette sat up quickly, "what happened?" Then Laurette realized she had stood up, too quickly. She clearly began to get dizzy.

Snape placed his hand on her shoulder, "lay back down, Potter," as he guided her back down onto the couch. "I see your fear of Dementors hasn't faded."

"No! It has! I just, I wasn't expecting that! I was too shocked!" Laurette exclaimed jerking back upward.

"Potter, hush, I understand. Nobody could take on that many Dementors at once. I was only trying to make a joke," Snape said exasperated as he pushed her back down and handed her some chocolate.

"_Snape knows what a joke is?"_ Laurette thought as she accepted the chocolate, and began more feeling like her usual self again.

"Why were the Dementors here like that?" Laurette sat up, now growing curious, even though she knew what the answer was.

"The Dark Lord," Snape sighed.

"How did I get here?" Laurette now asked.

"I carried you here," Snape stated.

"Did Dumbledore tell you to watch out for me again?" Laurette leered.

Snape recalled what had happened in the Great Hall, Dumbledore did tell Snape to go get Laurette and keep her safe, but Snape was already heading over to her before Dumbledore's request.

Snape answered, "no, it wasn't Dumbledore's idea. I just wanted to make sure nothing would happen to you."

Laurette looked at Snape stunned as she felt a rush of compassion, and trust forming. Maybe they had grown a little close after the summer holiday. However, their tender moment was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Snape got up and opened the door. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, looking grieved. He motioned for Snape to join him in the privacy of the hallway. Snape shut his office door, leaving Laurette in there alone. Yet, moments later Snape returned, without Dumbledore.

"I have some mournful news," Snape began. Laurette looked at him, eyes wide, terrified of what he might say. "It seems that Cho Chang has received the Dementor's Kiss." Snape finished, thinking to himself that Laurette probably didn't care. Snape knew the two girls didn't get along well. Cho acted aggressive towards her during their fourth year. Cho clearly had jealousy of Laurette being around her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Then Cho became completely hostile to her after Cedric's death. Cho blamed Laurette. It's always easy to blame someone you already have problems with.

Laurette sat in silence. Cho had been annoying to her at times with all her accusations, but nobody deserved the Dementor's Kiss, that was worse than death.

"Potter?"

No response.

"Are you alright?"

Laurette looked up at him, her green eyes vibrant from behind her glasses. "He's going to take everyone away from me…" She whispered. "My parents, Sirius… I don't want to lose anybody else. Today it could have just as easily been one of my friends."

"Oh, Potter," Snape sighed warmly as he put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her trembling slightly. "The war will be over someday, and you haven't truly lost your loved ones. You live with a part of them." Laurette looked at him, confused. "For instance, you have your father's stubbornness, your godfather's sense of adventure, and you are the living image of your mother. This summer I felt like I was with Lily sometimes. You are more like her than I ever knew. You care about others before yourself, and you genuinely want the best for everyone, regardless of your loss."

Laurette sat in silence, "professor, why are you being so nice to me?"

The corners of Snape's mouth turned up in a small smile. "I realized you are something I've missed for years, and I never thought I could have back. I only wish I noticed who you truly are earlier."

Laurette looked at him.

"Potter, I apologize for the way I treated you these past years." Snape spoke quietly.

Laurette looked even more stunned. Then she finally responded, "apology accepted." Snape gave a slight smile. Then Laurette added, "and I'm sorry for going into your pensive."

"You are just like your mother," Snape snickered kindly.

Laurette beamed, "you knew here well?"

Snape nodded.

Laurette suddenly felt a need to be close to this man. She reached her hand out and put hers on his hand. Snape accepted this, and didn't move his hand away. "Can you tell me more about my mum?"

Snape nodded as he sat down close to Laurette on the couch.

Chapter 9

Laurette walked back to Gryffindor tower, after a long heartfelt conversation with Snape, feeling a mix of emotions. Laurette felt newfound trust and respect for her professor's new approach towards her, yet she felt a surprising yearning for him. She walked slowly, debating if the yearning was just a longing for her mum, or a pristine urge to be near Professor Snape.

"Laurette, I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione exclaimed as Laurette entered through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Blimey, Laurette, it's been a few years since you've fainted around Dementors, you had us all in a good fright," Ron said as he too approached Laurette.

"Well, Ron, I wasn't expecting Dementors to show up for the sorting ceremony!" Laurette joked as the pair moved to an isolated sofa.

"Laurette, you do know what this means, right?" Hermione asked, sounding serious.

"Voldemort's got control of the Dementors," Laurette sighed.

"After you left the Great Hall, The Order, and the ministry arrived to help regain control. Fudge looked like he was having a hernia. Eventually, the Dementors left, but not soon enough…" Ron stopped, at a loss of how to continue.

"I heard about Cho," Laurette said grimly. "Snape told me."

"Laurette, there's been another question on my mind, you and Professor Snape, how is it that you two are together so frequently, and you seem to be getting along?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well, this evening he apologized for all the wrong doings he's done to me."

"The man's gone mad!" Ron exclaimed.

Laurette smiled at Ron and continued, "he's not unbearable anymore, we've found of similarities."

"What could you and that git have in common?" Ron asked, sounding confused,

Hermione gave Ron a look as Laurette responded, "my mum."

(^_^) … (^_^) … _dreaming_ … (^_^) … (^_^)

"_What do you mean, Potter didn't get The Kiss?" an evil voice rang out in a dark room, Voldemort's voice._

"_My Lord, she somehow escaped all the Dementors," Lucius Malfoy said nervously._

"_I sent every Dementor to Hogwarts, how does someone escape like that?" Voldemort raged, vivid with anger._

"_My Lord, I am just as enraged as you," Malfoy stammered._

"_No, no you're not. Your anger cannot touch what I feel for that girl."_

"_You are correct, I apologize, My Lord."_

_Voldemort smirked and pointed his want at Malfoy, "Crucio…"_

(o_o) … (o_o) … _dream end_… (o_o) … (o_o)

Laurette woke up in the middle of the night, after hearing Malfoy scream in intolerable pain in her dream. Her scar burned. She stood up in her bed, her hand to her forehead. _"The Dementors were here for me. Cho Chang has to suffer worse than death on my account. Voldemort is clearly after me, I'm putting everyone in danger. Somebody needs to know this…"_

Laurette looked over at the bed next to her; Hermione was in a deep sleep. Laurette didn't want to wake her. Laurette quietly snatched her father's invisibility cloak. She tip toed out of the dormitory. Once away from her sleeping friend she threw the cloak over her skimpy summer pajamas and shoved past the portrait of the fat lady, sprinting down the corridors, headed in the direction of the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Snape was tossing and turning in his bed. He looked at the clock, it was after four o'clock. He hadn't slept a wink yet. His mind was too distracted; Voldemort had the Dementors, and attacked Hogwarts. Snape, along with the rest of The Order seem puzzled to why Voldemort would sent the Dementors to Hogwarts. Was it just to prove as a threat, was there truly a purpose? Snape kept pondering. Another issue Snape was crossing was Laurette. He felt the need to be with her right now. When she left his office the night before, Snape admitted to himself, he didn't want her to leave. She was filling the sense of loss that he had suffered for years.

Snape's thoughts were then interrupted, he hear a pound on the door. Within seconds he had transformed his pajamas into robes, and he left his bedroom quarters through a door into his office. Snape swung open the door, thinking it was Dumbledore with some kind of emergency. Snape looked around, no one was there. Then instantly, Laurette appeared, as she removed her invisibility cloak.

"Potter! It's the middle of the night, what are you doing in the hallways?" Snape asked sternly, but not harshly.

"I know why Voldemort sent the Dementors," Laurette stated firmly as she felt a comforting heaviness of a hand on her shoulder, with a rustle of cloak Laurette found herself in Snape's office. Sitting in before his desk, the conjured couch from earlier had now disappeared.

"Now, tell me everything," Snape said as he leaned his backside against his desk so that he was facing Laurette.

"I had a had a vision of Voldemort—"

Snape interrupted, "I see you haven't been working on Occlumency."

Laurette gave him a look, and Snape replied with an apologetic gesture.

Laurette continued, "Lucius Malfoy was informing Voldemort that didn't get the Dementor's Kiss."

Laurette looked up to the worried face of Snape. Laurette never used to be able to tell the what Snape's emotions were, but now, after weeks they've spent together, Laurette was beginning to pick up on his gestures, the flickers of emotion in his eyes, the corner of his mouth and his slight body language. Laurette could tell Snape was now feared.

Chapter 10

Laurette seems to take in Snape's every movement, trying to detect what his emotions were, other than the obvious fear that was shown across his face. She continued to wait for Snape to say something, but he made no reply, Laurette was getting frustrated. He seemed transfixed in his thoughts. Laurette eyed him down, being to feel more and more nervous, this clearly was a bigger issue than she had imagined. Minutes had passed with no response from the still shocked Snape.

"Professor!" Laurette stood up forcefully, unintentionally making herself close in Snape's face. Snape made eye contact. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Laurette began in a typical young girl's dramatic rampage. "You're not the one Voldemort send about a thousand Dementors after! You just sit there in silence while I'm in a complete fright! You are the furthest person I would ever think to have no response. If I knew you were not going to say anything I would have gone to Dumbledore about this!"

Snape, who was wrapped up in the thoughts of Voldemort and his growing longing for the girl looked into her close emerald green eyes. His heart ached with longing; it was like he had a second chance. This time he wasn't going to make any mistakes.

Snape looked Laurette in the eyes, "Potter, it's alright, I was merely thinking this issue over." Snape then put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I was already acknowledged of how traumatic it is for Voldemort to be in possession of the Dementors, yet I never imagined he would even think of the idea to use all of them against you."

Then Snape couldn't withhold his emotions, he thought to himself that Laurette must be feeling something, too, or else she wouldn't have chosen him to talk to in the middle of the night. Snape moved the hand on his shoulder to her back and pulled her into his chest.

Laurette didn't object. She wondered to herself what this meant. Was she attracted to Snape? Obviously, she didn't object to this closeness as she crept her arm onto his back in return. Whatever it was, Laurette liked this closeness, especially to someone that was recently just telling her stories of her mother.

She let Snape comfort her in his arms, until Laurette pulled back a bit to look into the professor's eyes. Snape looked back, but she didn't feel his cold glare pressing on her. Laurette wondered how Snape was feeling towards her, when Snape then reached his hand to her face.

Laurette's mind buzzed, not knowing what was going to happen, or what was already happening.

Snape then surprised Laurette again; he removed her glasses and looked in her eyes more clearly. "You have your mother's eyes," he spoke softly.

Laurette nodded, feeling jittery about all this sudden interaction with the professor, but nor did she object to this.

"_I want this to happen, oh more than anything. I want this to happen."_Severus thought to himself, _"but she's sixteen, sixteen…"_

Snape then pulled back from their close hug, but he left a remaining arm around her as he led her to the door and returned her glasses to her.

"Potter, it's late."

Laurette nodded.

"I'll see you in potions in a few hours," Snape opened the door as Laurette threw her invisibility cloak over her and stepped back out into the empty corridor.

"_I can't, not when she's sixteen, she's not even an adult yet. I'm not going to violate her, not until she's older… She must at least be an adult,"_Snape thought to himself, trying to talk himself out of his feelings. _"I just want her to be mine…"_

Months had passed since that night and soon the leaves had fallen from the trees and snow covered the ground. Laurette watched her breath in the air as she and Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville all walked to Hogsmeade together. Laurette still wasn't completely sure of Snape's intentions. They had many more similar encounters, all where Snape tiptoed across the line of professionalism. Laurette, of course, didn't mention anything to her friends. They would never believe Snape could be such a way, nor would they believe that she felt the same way back.

"Let's get something to eat!" Ron called out to the others. They stepped The Three Broomsticks to get some lunch.

"Four butter beers for now please," Laurette chimed to the tender as they took a seat at a table in the corner of the pub.

"It's been quite a year, this year, hasn't it?" Neville began.

"It's been somewhat eventful," Hermione chirped in.

Luna added, "yes, but I think we should do something again."

They all looked at her quizzically as their butter beers were served.

Luna took a sip before replying, "you know, like last year we had Dumbledore's Army. Why aren't we still preparing for another event like what happened with the Dementors?"

"Hopefully, nothing like that will happen again," Ron added.

"In this month's Quibbler, my horoscope proclaimed something eventful—"

"_AHH! AH!"_

All three turned to face the door to the pub, where the screams had come from. Luna looked at the group and then instantly got up, "that's it I bet, I've just been waiting for something exciting to happen!"

"Luna, wait!" Laurette took one last gulp of her butter bear before slamming the mug down and quickly following her outside. Hermione and Neville were close behind.

"Ronald!" Hermione called back for him who was still at the table skimming through the menu.

"Hermione, I'm starving!" Ron hollered, yet Hermione gave him a look that could kill and he then pulled himself out from behind the table and went to join the others.

Laurette stepped outside the pub and once she saw what occurring outside she immediately was wishing she had not be so quick to follow Luna.

Chapter 11

Outside the pub was mass chaos. Echoes of screams filled the air. Students were running in fear, death eaters were stunning everyone left and right, Dementors also soured through the air, along with the Dark Mark, creating even more emotional distress for the panicking students.

Laurette held her wand in out in a protective manner, "when do you think The Order will get here?" She asked to Luna.

"It looks like they are already arriving," Luna said calmly as Lupin and Tonks had apparated into the battle scene, and soon more Order members arrived.

"Ah, Potter!" Lucius Malfoy had taken notice to Laurette; he moved over closer to her, Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't far behind.

"Don't come near her!" Hermione jumped in front of her friend, her wand out.

"Filthy mudblood!" Lestrange shouted.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Laurette shouted back as she put her wand in the two enemies' faces.

"Potter, no need to get all worked up—" Malfoy continued.

Luna now stepped in front. "Leave them – "

Before she could finish, Malfoy quickly stunned Luna. She was powerfully blown backwards on the ground, yet she didn't get up.

"Luna!" Laurette called and she started to move towards her friend, but she was stopped. Malfoy grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her close to him.

Malfoy, putting his face near Laurette, he sneered quietly, "you will do as I say, right now, Potter…"

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy was slightly knocked backwards, but just enough so that he lost grasp of Laurette's arm.

"Very good Neville!" Luna had awoken and was beginning to stand up.

Laurette sighed a relief that Luna was alright now, but before she could mutter another word, their other nearby enemy, Lestrange, bellowed an unknown, incantation at Laurette.

Laurette let out a shriek in pain as she heard her friends scream her name, and then everything went black.

Lupin had now taken noticed to what had happened. He rushed over and slid onto the ground near Laurette, he put his hand to her wrist, he felt a pulse, but it was weak. He turned and quickly stunned Lestrange and Malfoy, and then turned towards Neville, "Longbottom! Take her to the hospital wing!" Lupin shouted. Neville scooped Laurette up into his arms, and Lupin put a disillusionment charm on the two as he ran off towards Hogwarts grounds with Laurette in his arms. It was not long before Neville burst through the doors to the school, he ran in the direction of the hospital wing. Halfway there he turned a corner and he instantly saw Snape.

Neville swallowed his fear of the potions master and he ran towards him, "Professor! Help her please!" Snape wasn't sure where the voice had called from, "Lupin put a disillusionment charm on us!"

Snape then recognized the voice, and fear grew about who the silent person was with Neville could be. Snape knew only Laurette would need a disillusionment charm. He then removed the charm and his fear was realized.

"Give her here," Snape said as he snatched the unconscious girl out of his arms and began running to the hospital wing. Other students stopped roaming the hallways and stopped and stared at such a sight. Neville followed closely as Snape burst through the hospital wing doors.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked instantly, both professors seemed to already know about the current attack on Hogsmeade.

"She was hit with a spell, none of us knew what it was, and I can't remember what it was either, professor!" Neville said nervously.

"Who cast the spell?" Snape asked urgently.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, sir," stuttered Neville.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape looked at each other fearfully. This was dark magic they were dealing with.

"I'll check my potions," Snape said as he turned and swiftly and ran through the corridors towards the dungeons. Students looked in awe at their running professor. Snape ignored all the eyes on him.

"_She must be okay, she must. This was going to be my second change. I can't let anything happen to her. Lily, I'll make her alright… We were just getting closer and closer. I must find an antidote for the curse."_

Snape opened the door to his potion storage closet, being in the closet reminded him of when he accused Potter of stealing from it years previous… multiple times. Snape, hands shaking in a state of complete distress, searched through all his potions. He found multiple solutions for dark magic, he grabbed them all, and hoping one of them would cover her unknown spell.

Snape soon arrived back in the hospital wing, out of breath; he strode over to Laurette's bedside. He slowly sat her body upright and dribbled potion after potion into her mouth; he then gracefully laid her back down onto the bed. Snape looked at her patiently, although he knew it would take hours before the potions could absorb all the dark magic in her body.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure the rest of your friends have are about to, or already have returned to the castle by now, if you would like to go and find them," Madam Pomfrey stated. "In attacking scenarios, students are to evacuate the area." Neville nodded, knew hoped someone from The Order had forced them to not help and return to the safety of the castle.

Madam Pomfrey turned to return to her office, leaving Snape alone in the hospital wing alone with Laurette, and his worried thoughts. Snape had never been scared for someone's life more than he was at that moment.

"_This needs work, this must to work…"_

Severus sat at Laurette's side until it was late into the evening. Snape was very much surprised that none of her friends entered the infirmary yet he didn't fret over it.

"Severus," Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and walked over to the bed. "How is she?" He asked grimly.

"She's stable now, yet she's not back yet… if the antidote works."

Dumbledore sighed with a pained look, Snape noticed the old man seemed tired, and distracted. Something else was also on his mine. Snape gave him an inquiring look.

"Severus, I'm afraid there was a casualty today."

Chapter 12

Dumbledore looked pained. Snape instantly knew it was one of Laurette's friends. That was the only reasonable explanation of why they hadn't come up to the hospital wing to check on Laurette. The ministry must be questioning them on the attack, and the murder.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, "Albus, not Potter's friend..."

"Severus, you already know just as well as I do that it was."

Snape felt a pain in his stomach as he gave Dumbledore a look inquiring who.

"Miss Lovegood, Severus."

Before Snape could mutter anything sort of response he heard a rustle from the bed behind him, Laurette was stirring. He instantly moved to the side of the bed, kneeling beside it. Laurette was starting to softly toss and turn in the bed; a few soft noises escaped her mouth. Severus seemed to forget all about the tragic news he had just head. He began to stroke Laurette's hair and whispered to her.

"Severus?" Dumbledore began, sounding momentarily surprised. "You two must have mended your past over the summer holiday."

"You could say that," Snape answered.

Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's shoulder, "I wish I could stay till she really awakens, but she's in the best of hands right now. And I have parents to tend to…" Dumbledore trailed off, sadness returning to his voice, "If you could break the news to Laurette about Miss Lovegood's tragic fate, Severus?"

Snape nodded as Dumbledore strode out of the hospital wing. Snape threaded a long strand of chestnut hair through his fingers, when suddenly his world seemed to be illuminated by a pair of green eyes.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Professor, what's been going on? How long have I been slee—"

Snape made a hushing sound, "Potter, it's all fine, you need to relax, you were hit with some dark magic, and you've been here ever since." Snape continued to gently talk to Laurette about the attack and the Death Eaters, hoping to keep her mind distracted, until he figured out how to respond to what her second question was.

Yet, Laurette wasn't listening to his conversation. She interrupted him asking, "you never said how everyone else is? What happened to Hermione, Ron Luna and Neville?"

"Weasley and Granger are well; Longbottom carried you all the way from Hogsmeade so that you could quickly get cared for." Snape stopped the realization of his task from Dumbledore was beginning to set in. Laurette looked at Snape, nervously awaiting his to tell the fate of her second closet girlfriend. Snape looked at Laurette compassionately.

"What about Luna? Luna was there, is she alright, professor?" Laurette looked at him anxiously.

Snape couldn't do it, he cared so much for this girl now, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her the news that would shatter her caring heart. Snape looked into her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her with the news.

"Snape, tell me what's the matter with Luna?" Laurette said more forcefully, looking into his eyes.

"_Those green eyes,"_Snape thought in fear of how he might hurt the girl living behind them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to tell you this…" Snape trailed off.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Laurette shook her head in disbelief, knowing what was coming next.

Snape confirmed her fear, "a Death Eater hit her with the killing curse."

Laurette pulled her knees to her chest on the bed. She buried her face into her legs, her hands grasping at her hair. Yet, she didn't make a sound.

Severus felt his heart breaking, shattering to pieces, inside his chest. He looked at the girl in front of him, in so much pain. He put a hand on her back, gently moving it up and down, Laurette let out a few choked gasps of air, but still no tears.

She lifted her head from her legs, her hands moving from her hair to her face. She made a fist, putting it towards her mouth, biting at her skin.

"Pott—Laurette, please… is there anything I can—"

Laurette looked at the professor viciously, with feelings of hurt, distress and weakness. She jerked herself away from his gentle touch on her back, practically slapping his hand off of her.

"Get away from me! Just get out of here, Snape!"

Snape knew this was a typical mourning process, especially, if the mourner was not coping well. He nodded and slowly strode out of the hospital wing, leaving Laurette alone, rocking herself back and forth on the bed.

No one disturbed Laurette for a few hours. She laid there, thinking everything over, replaying the last time she saw Luna in her head. Remembering every detail about her, not yet facing the idea that what was once there, would never be again. Eventually, Madam Pomphrey, still unaware of the death, exited her office, and dismissed Laurette to go back to her dormitory and continue her rest there.

"I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you again." She chirped, glad one of Snape's antidotes worked. Laurette nodded and walked out, Madam Pomfrey assumed herself that she was just sleepy from all the stress her body was put under.

Yet, Laurette didn't return to Gryffindor Tower. She walked right outside the castle. The cold air blew against her, but she didn't feel it, even though she didn't even have her cloak on. She only had her skirt, blouse and knee socks to cover her. Laurette sprinted down the steps of the castle out into the open grounds, which were of course empty, seeing how late in the evening it was getting to be, the orange sky illuminated the grounds as Laurette ran through the snowy fields, her shoes sloshing in the snow.

She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She planted herself in the wet snow. The cold quickly melted onto her skin, clothes and hair. Laurette breathed heavily, forcing herself not to cry. She was too hurt to, this was a deep pain. This was just like losing Sirius, and she still hadn't dealt with that pain. Laurette had the best of friends, but she still didn't feel like she had someone she could really talk to about her loss.

After some time, Laurette stood up, shadows were starting to cast themselves over the grounds and Laurette decided it was getting late. She walked back towards to castle, starting to shiver. As she approached the doors she was starting to feel warmth again, she walked down the empty corridor, but not in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. There was somewhere else Laurette felt compelled to go.

Chapter 13

Laurette strode down the hallway to the dungeons, her teeth beginning to chatter. She held her arms around herself as drops of melted snow dripped from the bottom of her skirt. She knocked on Snape's office door, and then quickly returned her hand back around herself. The door swung open, and Snape's jaw practically dropped.

"Potter?" Snape gasped. "Why are you so wet?" Laurette didn't answer Snape as she just moved in towards Snape as he pulled her to him, letting her bury her face in his robe, rubbing his hands on her back. Snape then took his arm around her and led her into his office, yet they didn't stop there. Snape led her through a door into what seemed to be his private living corridors. They stood in a room with a black leather couch and a warm fire place. Snape led her over to the couch and grabbed a dark green blanket, as he wrapped the blanket around her body, he noticed her white blouse, being wet, was now sheer, and he could faintly see an auburn colored bra underneath. Snape longed for her, but he put aside his urge. She was here for a reason.

Laurette snuggled the blanket around herself as Snape sat down next to her. Snape waited for her to say something, but Laurette was quiet. Moments passed, and neither said a word. Therefore, Snape decided to speak, "is there a particular reason for your visit?"

Laurette didn't speak, but she slowly nodded her head indicating a yes.

Snape waited for another reply, but none came. Laurette turned to him, her eyes watering. Snape felt his heartbreak. Compelled he reached his arms around her as she let out a sob into his chest, which soon turned into a series of loud cries. Laurette felt like her world was crashing and it would never stop. One bit of news leaving an imprint of a memory you'll never forget. She brought her knees to her chest again. Rolling herself into a ball in Snape's chest, she clung to the front of his robes, her knuckles white she was squeezing the material so tightly. Laurette kept gasping for air between sobs, images of the last time she saw Luna flashed through her mind.

When Laurette eventually pulled apart from Snape her eyes were red and boogies were dripping from her swollen nose. She let out a couple more hallowed sobs, her tears were spent. Snape looked at her lovingly, thinking to himself, "How could I have ever even compared these feelings to what I once held for Lily. This is real, these is binding mutual feelings. My love for Lily is the past. This is the present, and she will be my only future…"

Laurette broke the silence, "this ccan't hhappen moree. Ron and 'mione and Nneville, I need to, to protect them."

Laurette's voice was shaky from being so upset, but Snape had no trouble understanding her. He knew that was her motive for the sudden show of emotions. She now wanted nothing like this to happen again. Snape still felt relieved that she was beginning to move forward with her grieving processes, and with him.

Laurette cleared her voice, "Sirius was ripped away from me and now Luna. I can't do this. All the torment of loss that I feel everyday knowing what I had and what I never will again, Sirius was the first person I could ever look up to who I knew cared about me and understood me, I still cannot go a day without thinking of him. And now Luna, my only friend that knew what it felt like to be misunderstood and talked about. Every person that accepts me and truly understands every aspect of my life gets whisked away."

Snape looked at her, unsure how to comfort her; he just squeezed her in his arms. Snape looked down at Laurette as she inched her way closer to him, now practically on her lap. Snape could smell her hair, and feel her warm body through her clothes against his body and where his hands lay. He bent his head down, resting it on her wet hair part. Laurette reached up grabbing at his robes in comfort. Her finger gently trickled against Snape's neck, creating shivers down his body.

"Not till she's seventeen, I can hold this beautiful woman into my heart once she's an adult."

The two remained entangled into each other's arms, speechless. Laurette who now sat gently across the professors sitting legs put her face towards his. Snape's heart pounded, "professor, I need something."

"Anything, Potter," Snape replied instantaneously.

"I need to end Voldemort's existence, he can't do this to anyone else again, I can't possibly experience another loss."

Snape thought about how he was going to respond to this, he then turned his lips, and kissed her on the top of her head. He smelled in the scent of her hair, and responded, "you will never have to again, I promise." Snape knew when he said this, if another tragic loss did occur, his bond with Laurette could possibly be destroyed even though there is no guarantee for Snape has no real control over whose lives are lost in this war. "I'll put myself on the line for anyone of your loved ones, I never wanted to see you like this, and never want you to feel this again. I will protect you and anyone you care about. I will always be here, Potter, you can count on me to care about you forever, and for always."

Chapter 14

Days turned to weeks, soon time after Luna's death had past. Laurette's heart ached and there wasn't a moment where she didn't feel agony for what she had lost, but she was moving on. Laurette had a motive to help ease the pain of her loss. She never wanted it to happen again. Her daily thoughts were entirely obsessed with ways to end Voldemort's life, and protect everyone else.

Laurette and Snape hadn't had any more private moments together since the cold mourning of the death. Yet, their casual encounters often seemed like something more and Ron and Hermione were beginning to take notice.

Hermione was conjuring her potions in class, with Ron by her side. Laurette was in the back of Snape's classroom gathering more supplies for the daily potion mixture.

"Ron, something is up with Laurette."

"I've noticed. At first I thought it was just Luna, but now I'm concerned, she's not herself."

"Shh! Laurette's coming back." Hermione hissed.

Laurette returned to her potion and wordlessly began mixing the contents.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

Laurette nodded as Snape approached the group, "Weasley, did you even read the instructions?" Snape rudely sneered and he tapped Ron's cauldron, vanishing the contents. Mediocre, Granger," Snape mumbled as he passed Hermione. Snape then approached Laurette. The corners of Snape's mouth curled upward, in the form of the smallest grin, "can you see me after class, Potter?"

Laurette gave a smiled slightly and nodded. Ron and Hermione spun to look at each other, in utter surprise.

"Did Snape just smile? And did you actually return it?" Hermione stammered in complete shock.

"Laurette, what's going on?" Ron asked quizzically.

"You know you can tell us anything," Hermione added. "_Anything_ Laurette."

Laurette looked at them anxiously, knowing they've recently been suspecting something. "There's nothing. Really, I don't see what the fuss is about?" Laurette said, trying to hide the answerability in her voice.

Ron raised his brow at her, but neither questioned anymore.

The class was soon over, and Laurette was alone in the classroom with Snape. He walked towards her, "How are you?" Snape asked concerned, as he placed a gentle hand on Laurette's face.

"I'm fine, professor." Laurette stated. Snape looked at her, questioning her response, knowing there was a pressing thought on her mind.

"I know there's something, Potter," Snape smirked with a caring tone as his hand moved down her hair onto her shoulder. Laurette felt chills down her spine.

Laurette twisted her fingers unsure how to respond. "It's just, I can't figure out how I'm going to defeat Voldemort."

"I knew." Snape sighed, as he remembered the conversation from their previous encounter. "Be at my office this evening at six, please."

Later that night Laurette watched the clock, it was minutes from six, trying to think of an excuse for Ron and Hermione. She didn't want to admit where she was really going, they were already suspicious enough. After a quick holler that she was going to the library she climbed through the portrait hole, knowing it was a pathetic excuse, but it was all she could think of. Ron and Hermione of course didn't buy it for a minute; they looked at each other momentarily and then got up and followed her.

Laurette was soon knocking on the door to Snape's office, Ron and Hermione watching. Snape opened it, and not seeing anyone around, he put his arm around Laurette and guided her into his office, shutting the door behind them. Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped.

Inside the office, Snape motioned for Laurette to sit down. "Do you have any idea why I called you here, Potter?" Snape asked gently.

Laurette looked into his eyes and shook her head, Snape felt his heart melt, "we're going to begin Occlumency again, along with a plethora of other defensive studies."

Laurette's eyes widen, Snape knelt down on one knee so that he was eye level with Laurette. "I will spend every evening, as long as it takes, to prepare you to battle with the Dark Lord. I will teach you everything you need. When I made those promises a few weeks back, I meant every word. Potter, I will be by your side for this entire war, for anything you need. I will protect you as long as I continue to teach you. I will even change what I teach in Defense against the Dark Arts to better help your skills. We will continue a short lesson every evening, until I believe you are prepared."

Laurette's eyes pounded on Snape as she gratefully thanked him, believing this might actually keep the rest of her loved ones safe. Laurette felt warmth inside her, Snape was really keeping his promises.

Snape and Laurette continued their lesson till later into the evening. Laurette thanked Snape again, beginning to feel safe about the future; she stepped outside of his office, shutting the door behind her and was instantly startled.

"Laurette Lily Potter!" Hermione shrieked as she jumped out.

Ron followed Hermione, but not quite as dramatically as he spoke, "Snape? Really?"

Laurette confused of what they actually were condemning her of doing, "what? What do you think is going on?"

"We obviously think you—"Ron began, but was unable to finish.

Hermione finished, "you're having relations with Snape!"

"What?" Laurette exclaimed, cautiously, trying to hide the feelings that had grown for Snape. "No!"

"You're not?" They both asked.

"No, he's helping me learn more about ways to defeat Voldemort; he's like going to give me lessons, every evening." Laurette finished.

Ron looked relieved, but Hermione wasn't satisfied. "I see how you look at him, Laurette."

"Hermione, that's nothing but gratefulness. Snape and I have changed how we act towards each other since the summer."

"We've noticed," Ron mumbled.

"He's helped me cope with what's been happening lately, but there's nothing more. Honestly." Laurette finished. Hermione nodded in agreement, although deep down she still suspected something.

A/N: If you've got some free, check out: A Very Potter Musical on youtube! Act 1 part 3 is my absolute favorite! Some parts are hilarious, but the majority of it is just offense against HP. Take it lightly and you'll probably enjoy it.

A/N: For the purpose of this story, horcruxes don't exist.

Chapter 15

Snape continued to devote everything he possibly could to Laurette as the cold winter months blew by. The two continued their nightly lessons, and grew an even deeper connection. Although, the two only slightly flirted with the temptation of each other, they both mutually felt a connection, and a healing power from their past when they were together.

Laurette was outdoors, enjoying the first slightly warm day of the springtime when she noticed the time, six o'clock. She headed towards the dungeon and knocked on Snape's door. There was no answer, and Snape normally opened the door instantaneously.

Unaware to Laurette, Snape and Dumbledore were deep in conversation in this office.

"They are planning an attack tomorrow at dawn," Snape sighed. He had obviously returned from a Death Eater meeting.

Dumbledore gave a pained expression, "is she prepared?"

"In every way possible," Snape sounded sure, but still saddened.

Outside the door Laurette was becoming impatient for Snape not answering as fast as normal. She gently pressed her ear to the door, faintly able to hear the conversation occurring inside.

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore finished, "The prophesy will be fulfilled tomorrow."

Laurette gasped, and jumped back from the door. She had heard clearly. Dumbledore then opened the door and stepped out.

"Good evening, Laurette," Dumbledore said as he gave Laurette a reassuring smile, leaving her in the hallway.

Laurette stood still as Snape entered the doorway of his office.

"Tomorrow?" Laurette asked weakly.

Snape nodded as she entered the office. Laurette plopped into the chair in front of Snape's desk, unsure how she really felt.

"Do you feel prepared?" Snape curiously inquired.

Laurette nodded her head slightly, but said nothing.

"It is only normal to be uneasy," Snape said in a calm voice.

"I'm not _uneasy_!" Snapped Laurette.

Snape had grown to know the girl over the past months; he knew this was simply a defense mechanism to cover her real feelings. He moved towards her, taking her chin in his hand he tilted her head up so that he could see deeply into her eye.

"We've gone over every possible scenario, Potter. I know you can do this, and you will conquer anything, if you believe you can."

Laurette, still feeling edgy, jerked her head away from Snape, breaking the eye contact. As much as she had grown close to the man, Laurette felt like no one could understand her right now, and Snape knew this. He took no offense to her indifference.

"You have many people on your side, especially me." Snape said trying to look into her eyes.

Laurette, feeling a sudden slough of emotions, she quickly stood up and went to the door, as she placed her hand on the knob, "Potter."

She paused and turned partially facing Snape, he knew she was listening.

"Potter, I would die to protect you…"

Laurette turned the knob and walked out of the room.

Laurette walked through the portrait of the fat lady to find her friends in the common room. They all knew something was the matter as she threw herself onto a sofa in front of the fireplace. She shared the news of what was soon to happen.

"You have us, too," Ron added.

"And Professor Snape, he taught you everything, right?"

Laurette nodded as her friends continued to comfort and prepare her throughout the evening.

Laurette was already awake in the early morning when Professor McGonagall came into the dormitory she shared with Hermione. Hermione was already awake as well. Within minutes Laurette was following her professor to the entrance of the school. Laurette knew her friends would follow shortly.

Dumbledore and Snape were already next to the doors of the school entrance as they approached.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Laurette's shoulder, "Laurette, are you ready?"

Laurette paused momentarily. "Could I please speak with Professor Snape privately for a moment?"

Snape beamed.

Dumbledore responded, "of course, certainly. Take your time. There is an empty room right around the corner."

Snape shut the door to the room as the two looked at each other. Snape noticed Laurette fumbling with her fingers eagerly.

"I wanted to apologize," Laurette began. "If something were to happen today, to you, I couldn't live knowing you might be angry with how I reacted last night…"

Snape felt his heart melt, how he wished he could be closer to Laurette, and not just as his pupil. Her saying this ensured she felt the same way as well.

Snape moved closer to her, "I could never feel angry towards you." He was now in front of her; Snape gently reached up and grazed his hand through her soft hair, leaving his hand resting on her shoulder. Laurette softly placed her hand on his and moved closer towards him.

Snape moved his face towards Laurette, "and I meant every word I said. I will die protecting you today if I must."

Laurette felt a pit of apprehension and anguish in her stomach. She couldn't begin to imagine a life with no Snape now. She inched her face closer to his. Snape tilted his head to the side, and Laurette did the same. Their lips inches apart, both knowing what would come next.

"_She's sixteen, not an adult yet. I could even lose my teaching post for this. I can't. I want this badly, I want to take her into my arms and love her. No, she's too young. I love her too much to violate her before she's an adult."_

"Potter," Snape spoke softly, Laurette could feel the warmth of his breath rush against her lips. "The Dark Lord will be waiting."

Laurette nodded, understanding that time must be on their side today. The two left the room and ventured near the doors where the other professors, and now Order members, were waiting.

Dumbledore's hand rested on the door knob. "Laurette?"

She nodded, assuring Dumbledore she was ready.

"One, two, three…"

The doors opened.

Chapter 16

Laurette was astonished when Dumbledore opened the doors. There was nobody outside. The sun came gleaming across the dewy grass. Apparently the other professors were not surprised at the lack of intruders.

"Our timing is impeccable, Severus," Dumbledore mentioned.

Snape turned to Laurette, putting his hands on her shoulders he spoke quietly to her, "you know what to do, and you must do it right when The Dark Lord arrives."

Laurette nodded, she knew what Snape was talking from all their lessons and all the plans they worked on together.

"And remember your Occlumency; you must block your mind from The Dark Lord. I believe he will try to enter your mind when he first arrives. He won't be expecting all of us to know about this attack before it actually occurs."

Laurette nodded as she then heard a snap from the Forbidden Forest. They had arrived. The end of the war was beginning. Lucius Malfoy was the first to step out from the forest. The color instantly drained from his already pale complexioned face. Snape protectively stepped in front of Laurette and Malfoy came near.

"You trader! How dare you fool The Dark Lord?" Malfoy spat into Snape's face, as the other Death Eaters approached the grounds, The Order members came nearer and well.

A cold voice came from the forest, "Severus, I see you've chosen your true loyalty." Voldemort was soon swiftly before Snape's face, "pity." Laurette stayed quiet behind Snape's back, her scar burned yet she didn't make a sound, hoping Voldemort would not notice her. "You know what this means, Severus," Voldemort hissed. "I must kill you."

Laurette felt her heart twinge. She leapt from behind Snape, "not if I finish you first." Laurette saw a flicker of fear in Voldemort's red eyes. She felt him try and enter her mind, yet she was prepared, and now she had mastered the art of Occlumency with Snape. Laurette swished her wand to Voldemort's face, and before Voldemort even had the chance to protect himself, Laurette forcefully cried the killing curse as Voldemort fell to the ground motionless.

Snape put a hand on Laurette's shoulder and gave a loving squeeze. Both sides then began to look at each other, astonished. It was over. One by one Death Eaters ran off into the distance where they could then apparate away. The Order members began approaching Laurette in cheers.

Laurette then heard the doors of Hogwarts open, "Ronald, you can eat later, we must hurry!" Hermione's voice stopped as she saw the body of Voldemort on the ground. Laurette saw her friends and broke away from Order members, she sprinted up the stairs to the castle as Hermione, Ron and Neville wrapped her in a hug.

News soon traveled across the magical world that Voldemort had officially fallen. The Daily Prophet flashed Voldemort's corpse across the front page. Laurette felt jubilant the entire day, especially as she reminisced about what almost happened between her and Snape earlier.

However, her joyous day eventually had to come to an end. Laurette planted herself into her warm bed late that night, feeling nothing but happiness. Hermione in the bed next to her turned off the light. Laurette heard Hermione's shallow breaths soon turn to deep breathing, and she knew she was now sound asleep.

Laurette began to replay the memory she had with Snape in the empty room either that day. Her heart fluttered as she recalled the closeness. Snape's eyes looking into hers as they tilted their heads to the side.

Snape had helped her defeat Voldemort. Today he blocked Laurette from danger. He put his life on the line when he stood before Voldemort. Snape really would have died for Laurette today if she hadn't ended Voldemort's existence before he attempted to finish Snape. Laurette knew Snape had no control over who survived and who did not, but no one lost their lives today. And for that, Laurette was grateful. Snape kept all his promises.

Laurette continued to lie in her bed. Yet, it was pointless, she was completely restless. She quietly rolled out of bed and began digging through her trunk, for her invisibility cloak. Once she found it she threw it over her familiar, sexy summer pajamas that she hadn't worn since last summer when she was with Snape.

Laurette then found herself alone in the dark corridors as she walked down to the dungeon and knocked on Snape's door. Snape wasn't sleeping; he was up debating over his feelings for the young girl again. He felt he had to now begin controlling his lust and his love somewhat. Not until another year, maybe later. Snape wasn't certain what the regulations were for dating students. He hadn't even thought about the relationship affecting his career until earlier in the day when he almost acted on his feelings.

Snape opened his office door, and saw no one until then Laurette removed the cloak and seemed to appear out of nowhere. Snape felt a rush of pleasure and guilt upon seeing Laurette. He now knew he truly did lead her on, onto something he cannot act upon, for the sake of his career, and respect for her youth.

"Potter," Snape said softly. "Come in."

Laurette obeyed and sat down before Snape's desk as sat on the other side of the desk.

"Is there something you needed to say?" Snape asked. "It's practically two in the morning."

"I wanted to thank you, Professor."

Snape felt his insides melt, but he played coy, "you did, did you?"

"You kept every single promise and I truly appreciate that." Laurette got up and walked towards Snape. His heart pounded in excitement and she leaned herself on against the desk near him. Snape's eyes gazed over her young body, which was blatantly exposed in her pajamas; her toned body still had some curves. He noticed her soft, flawless skin that contrasted with the darkness of the pajama color. Laurette noticed his eyes on her and felt delighted as she tucked a long strand of her flowing hair behind her ear. She had never felt wanted before, not by a real man that she wanted back just as badly. Her heart fluttered as their eyes met.

Yet, something then seemed to snap within Snape's mind, "Potter, you must leave. You can't be here this late." Snape then took hold of Laurette's shoulder, not as gently as he typically did, "I could lose my teaching career if anyone thought something of us." Snape snapped, feeling his heart shatter just as much as Laurette's must be.

Laurette looked at him, stunned at the sudden outburst. He could see the pain in her eyes, her beautiful, familiar eyes as he roughly shoved her out of his office door. Slamming in behind her. Snape stood on the other side of the door until he sunk to his knees, throwing a fist at the ground.

A/N: My apologizes for how fast time goes by in this story. If you can't tell, I'm just trying to speed it up so we can get to the good part! I try my best to transition to new times.

Chapter 17

On the other side of Snape's office door, Laurette felt utter misery. She looked at the door, hoping to see it open again. But it didn't'.

Laurette threw her cloak back over her shoulders and returned to Gryffindor Tower. Feeling venerable and betrayed Laurette climbed back into bed.

_Wham!_

The door to their dormitory swung open. Hermione stood in the doorway, Laurette hadn't even noticed that she wasn't in her bed when she returned.

"Laurette Lily Potter! I just checked the bathrooms. I woke up and you weren't here and I—Laurette?" Hermione paused and Laurette gave the sound of a choked sniffle. "Laurette, what happened? What's the matter?" Hermione crawled into her roommate's bed and put her arms around her as Laurette turned to her best friend with tears falling down her cheeks she then began the tale of her forbidden romance.

"I knew there was something more between you and Professor Snape," Hermione stated gently.

"But not anymore," Laurette sighed. "Now I know he still is that greasy git that knows just how to make me miserable!"

Hermione nodded in agreement as Laurette continued, "I don't know what I was thinking! Maybe it was his _deep, dark eyes…_or his_mysteriousness…_or his_tall, strong stature…_or his_protectiveness…"_ Laurette began to trail off. "Whatever, it was that I fell for, I won't again! I won't even speak to Snape for the rest of the year; in fact, I won't even look at him!"

And Laurette did just that.

Weeks turned to months and soon it was the last school day, summer was most certainly upon them. Laurette sat in the last class of the school year, Defense against the Dark Arts; she stared out the window as Snape lectured the class. Laurette couldn't keep her mind off of where would return tomorrow, the Dursley's. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Snape was looking direct at her for most of the lecture, something he did often.

She hadn't spoken to him since the night of her rejection. Nor had she even made eye contact with him. Snape felt beyond guilt for what he did, but he still felt what he did was right, for the time. He knew she still had her feelings, and it made him feel even worse knowing he must act as though his were entirely gone. He didn't want to lead her onto something he can't act upon again.

Snape was just as miserable as Laurette was. Laurette knew her feelings towards Snape weren't gone the least. They were still just as strong. That is was kept her motivated to not make any sort of contact with him simply because that would return all the memories she had tried to repress for months. Both their hearts burned in anguish every moment.

"Two more minutes of this git," Laurette heard Ron mumble under his breath next to her. She looked at him and smiled. And then the time arrived to go. Every other student in the school felt pure joy at that moment; it was summer vacation, a blissful time for all, except Laurette.

Laurette's friends quickly and happily exited the classroom, while Laurette, dreading the months to come, was slower at packing her belongings into her bag. Laurette in a mood of despair didn't notice she was the last student in the classroom. Yet, Snape strongly took notice to this.

Laurette swung her book bag over her shoulder and began to trudge out of the classroom. When a voice called out, "Potter."

Laurette turned to face Snape, yet avoiding his dark eyes. Snape moved closer to her. Laurette felt her knees grow weak as old emotions surfaced. She looked at her feet, refusing to look in his eyes.

"Look at me… Please," Snape spoke softly.

Laurette turned her head to face the classroom exit. "I wouldn't want to jeopardize your teaching career, Professor Snape." She spoke cold and blatantly as she then turned and walked out. Leaving Snape speechless, and full of even more guilt, he didn't just break her heart, he shattered it.

_Chooo!_

Snape stood gazing out a window of Hogwarts, watching the hesitant Laurette board the Hogwarts Express. Snape watched the train slowly chug out of sight until it disappeared into the distant horizon. He felt like a part of his heart was leaving the school as well. She would be thought of often this summer by Snape.

The Hogswart's Express was soon pulling into King's Cross Station, in London. Laurette felt a pit in her belly as she said her last goodbyes to her friends. She walked near her relatives, who looked mortified by the entire crowd of wizard and witch parents looking at her, giving her happy cheers and claps over her accomplishment of Voldemort's final fall.

She followed her relatives to their car as another wizard shouted thanks after Laurette.

"What could anyone have to thank you about, Potter?" Sneered her uncle.

"Nothing, I just ended a war, that's all," Laurette sighed as she fastened her seatbelt next to her cousin, Dudley in the back seat of their car. This was going to be a long ride, and an even longer summer.

And that it was. The days past and eventually turned to months, now the first few months of summer were over. Laurette walked from her room the kitchen, one evening, at number four Privet Drive, feeling annoyed, alone and angry. Her relatives hadn't even muttered a happy birthday to her yesterday. She quietly opened the kitchen cupboard, trying to find something to eat when suddenly… _Slam!_

Uncle Vernon shut the cupboard viciously on her hand, Laurette winced. "When I allowed you access to our food, I didn't expect you to steal practically all of it!" Vernon roared.

"What?" Laurette gave him a quizzical look. She did enjoy access to the food cupboard, yet she most certainly did not over use it her privileges, but Dudley would. "Have you ever thought it was your pig of a son, Dudley, taking all your food?"

Dudley heard his name and looked up from his large plate of cake, but then quickly went back to his snack.

"Don't you dare call my son _a pig_! You are the _freak_!"

Laurette's eyes pounded on her uncle. This was the last straw. Especially now that she was seventeen, she was an adult and shouldn't have to even be in this home. Now she could go off on her own, and that was what she was going to do. She stormed past her uncle and up the stairs to her room. Vernon kept yelling and shouting at her.

Yet, soon she was sliding her school trunk and Hedwig, in her cage down, the stairs.

"If you leave you're never to come back, Potter!" Vernon shouted.

"Fine by me!" Laurette slammed the door behind her and breathed in the cool night air as she released Hedwig from her cage and began walking down the street, unsure of where she should go, she headed off in the direction of London.

Laurette soon found she was alone in an isolated, farming area, and she wasn't entirely sure where she was at either. Dusk was approaching as Laurette took her wand out, debating about calling the Night Bus. She heard a rumble of thunder from the distance as the sky grew darker rapidly. Before she could summon the bus to shelter her from the sprinkling rain, she felt another wand poke into her back. Laurette gasped, dropped Hedwig's cage and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy.

"You may have gotten rid of the Dark Lord, Potter, but he still has at least one loyal follower that isn't in Azkaban yet." He snapped in Laurette's face. Thunder rumbled as the lightning strikes became closer as rain began to fall heavily from the darkening sky. Laurette's hair and clothes began getting wet as Malfoy glared at her through the drops from the sky.

"Now I will finish you, Potter!" Malfoy shouted above the now lightning filled sky, thunder roaring. "Crucio!"

Laurette dropped her school trunk and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. She twisted around in unnatural body movements, screaming in strong pain as rain drizzled from above.

"Stop!"

Laurette heard another voice, but she couldn't tell where it came from. And then the torture stopped. Laurette didn't pause for even a second before she ran off into a field to escape, rain poured from the sky now, enabling her to see where she was going or who was following.

"Potter!"

Laurette turned around to see who was calling her, taking her eyes off the ground in front of her, she didn't see a pit in the ground, where hilly territory was beginning. Laurette lost her footing in the slippery slope and skidded to her knees as lightning struck again. Laurette sunk her hands into the mud and quickly pushed herself up, but the ground was hilly now and she rolled down the hills faintly.

"Potter!"

Laurette heard the voice call from o'er the hill, but she couldn't recognize it over the sounds of the storm, wind was blowing fiercely now, her hair whipped around her face. Laurette pulled herself up by grasping onto the tall field grass that surrounded her, but it was too late. He stood over her. Laurette slowly looked up the tall stature, finding it hard to see who he was in the dark; Laurette looked into the shadowy face. When roughly, lightning flashed and illuminated Severus Snape standing before her.

Chapter 18

Lightning flashed as Laurette looked into her professor's dark eyes for the first time in months. She looked at his face, perplexed, unable to move her eyes away, even though after the lightning's flash she couldn't even make out where he was in the darkness.

"Laurette…" Snape whispered as he knelt down into the rainy mud to help her up. Snape reached for her wet hand, but Laurette jerked away as he touched it, but the jerk of her hand caused her to lose her footing again, she swayed backwards, trying to grasp onto the tall field grass to regain her balance, but it slipped out of her hands.

And then she felt him. His strong arms wrapped around her, her heart melted. However, she wasn't going to let Snape realize this.

"I can get myself out of here!" She fussed as she tried to push Snape away from her.

"No, Potter, I believe you can't," Snape said with humor as he then picked Laurette up and carried her like his bride across the threshold.

"Professor!" Laurette exclaimed crossly, even though resentment was the complete opposite of her true feelings at that moment.

"Not until we are back to that flat terrain," Snape said impertinently, although his heart was souring inside his chest. Snape carried Laurette up the hill, then, as promised, he set her feet on the ground. Snape then began to Accio Laurette's trunk and owl cage.

"Potter, take my arm please," Snape requested.

"No." Laurette said solidly, avoiding eye contact again.

"Potter, Lucius Malfoy is only stunned. The area is unsafe until he is put in Azkaban with the rest of the other Death Eaters."

Laurette nodded and took his arm, knowing they were going to apparate. Snape had mentioned you can apparate with a partner for another form of a traveling method in one of their lessons during the winter. Laurette felt like her body squeezing through a tiny tube, she could feel Snape next to her.

They landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Snape landed smoothly on his feet, however, Laurette had a little troubled landing her feet after the apparition. Snape caught her in his arms momentarily until she regained her normal balance.

With a wick of his wand, Snape emerged the kitchen fireplace in warm flames. Laurette, sopping wet, leaned towards her as she saw Snape digging through the cupboards in search of something. Seconds later, Snape was handing Laurette a cup of steamy tea. She took it gratefully, yet still didn't look him in the eyes.

"Excuse me momentarily; I must inform the Headmaster of Lucius Malfoy's whereabouts." With that Snape then threw a fistful of powder into the fireplace, which then turned a bright green and Snape stepped inside and vanished.

Laurette looked around the kitchen feeling nostalgic about everything that occurred a year ago in this room. She sat at the table before the fireplace, which quickly turned green again and Snape emerged back out.

"The ministry is now taking care of Lucius Malfoy," Snape stated as he took a seat across the table from Laurette. Who appeared to be engrossed with her cup of tea.

"Potter?"

"Professor," Laurette answered, keeping her eyes on her tea cup.

"Look at me! Please!" Snape practically shouted in plead.

Laurette ignored his request.

"Please, Laurette…" Snape sighed.

Laurette fiddled with her thumbs, a pained expression across her face. Snape got up and walked over closer to Laurette, kneeling before her. He reached and softly touched her face, turning it gently to his face. Laurette kept her eyes down.

"Laurette…"

She felt surprised to hear him call her by her first name again, but she still wouldn't look up.

"Professor, I do not wish to interfere with your career." She said softly.

"What career? I resigned." Snape replied.

Laurette surprised to hear this looked up to his eyes dark eyes, and then instantly looked back down.

"Why?" She asked.

"I thought I should carry on the tradition of Defense against the Dark Arts teachers only lasting one year," Snape teased.

The corners of Laurette's mouth turned up.

"I understand your animosity towards me, I shouldn't have led you on this year," Snape breathed.

"Lead me on? Is that all you did?" Laurette stood up, slamming her cup onto the table. She looked Snape right into his dark eyes and angrily sneered, "You have no idea what you did." Snape looked into her emerald green eyes. She felt her body melt, Snape's did as well. "You have no idea of how you made me feel the past months! You made me feel ridiculous! Every time I saw you in class I felt like I had lost feelings that I should have never begun to feel. No matter what happened between us I still felt something towards you. No matter what! Even when we were quarrelling I still felt something—"

Snape cut Laurette off, "Even when we quarreled?" Snape retorted, his gentler side beginning to truly return as she slowly stepped closer to her.

"Yes, no matter what happened I always felt something. Why do you think I couldn't bear to look at you the past months?" Laurette exclaimed as she took a step nearer to Snape, who then gently picked up a strand of her wet hair. Laurette's eyes pressed on him, "don't lead me on again, Snape!"

"I won't," Snape said devotedly as he ran his fingers through Laurette's hair and then pulled her close to his chest. "Nothing is between us now," Snape spoke softly into Laurette's ear as his hand then lifted Laurette's chin up and he inched his mouth closer. Their mouths were barely apart when Snape murmured, "and nothing will ever get between us." Leaning in, Snape pressed his lips tenderly against Laurette's. She then returned the kiss with passion, her heart fluttering inside.

Snape felt even more desire as he wrapped his other arm around her. Laurette slowly reached her hand up to the back of Snape's neck, her other arm around his back. The two pressed their lips together as the kiss began to deepen with urge.

Snape ran his hands over Laurette's wet body; he could feel her curves through her muggle clothes. Snape thought in his mind momentarily if he was still violating her youth, but no, she was seventeen now, an adult, and he was no longer her professor.

Snape thought his whole life would be empty with the loss of Lily, but Laurette was more, more real, and truer than anything he imagined with Lily. There was no comparison.

Snape took his hands off her body and brought them to her face, one hand on either side. His lips pressed deeper on Laurette's, imbibing himself in her harmony and vitality.

"Laurette…" Snape whirred, as they continued to kiss, exploring each other with their hands in the meantime. They both wondered where the night would take them…

The End.


End file.
